The Asylum
by The Iron Tinker Boy
Summary: Giles stayed in England for a while, but he returned to Sunnydale, monitoring the Scoobies from afar. When Buffy has delusions, making her believe she's in a mental institution an asylum , she tries to kill all the Scoobies, including Giles. Will someone stop her in time? Post "Tabula Rasa" based on "Normal Again"
1. Chapter 1

~ Buffy was in the corner of her room at the mental institution, curled into a ball. Her mother and father were huddled over her, trying to calm her down. The doctor told Mr. and Mrs. Summers to give Buffy some space, and they obeyed. They backed up, and took their seats again.

"She's made herself believe she's some kind of hero" ,the doctor said. "A vampire Slayer", replied Mrs. Summers.

"Yes. In this reality, she has some friends. I believe their names are Willow, Xander, Tara and Giles. She also says she has a younger sister named Dawn, of whom she is quite protective of. She makes up demons, and other evil beings to fight. I've heard her speak of Glory, Ben, The First, and many others. And just recently, she was devestated after Giles returned to England. I believe he was some sort of paternal figure for her. In these delusions, she and her friends defeat the demons and monsters, and rarely ever result in death or injury of one of their own.", the doctor continued.

"Is there any way to bring her back? Make her as she was before?" Mr. Summers asked.

"Yes... She has to kill her friends..." ~


	2. Chapter 2

Giles had left for England, although he returned to Sunnydale about a week later. He couldn't help but think he was abandoning the Scoobies. He decided to live in Sunnydale, but keep a low profile, while monitoring the Scoobies. He had moved into a house across the street from the Summer's house, considering himself lucky to find a place so close. Before he has left Sunnydale, he knew Willow was abusing the magicks, so he decided to continue practising magicks as he did when he was training to become a Watcher. He was nearly at Willow's level, which was quite the accomplishment. Giles wanted to stay hidden from sight of the Scoobies, so he decided to change his appearance just as tad as well. His har was shorter now, although he wasn't bald, he bought a new car, as he thought he needed one anyways and he rarely ever wore his glasses. Every once and a while, he'd patrol as well, careful not to bump into Buffy of anyone else in the Scooby gang.

* * *

This evening, Giles had been getting home from patrolling, and noticed Buffy outside on the porch of the Summer's house. Giles watched for a moment, knowing something was wrong. Suddenly, Buffy's head snapped up, and she stared directly at Giles. Giles quickly looked down, as if he hadn't been looking at her. Buffy walked towards him curiously.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes, fine. Thank you." He replied, looking at her. He knew he would raise suspiscion if he didn't look at her.

The moon lit up Giles's face, and his green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Buffy saw his familiar green eyes, and gasped softly.

"Giles..." She said, stepping closer to him as a smile flickered across her features.

"Yes. Hello, Buffy." He said, smiling softly at her. "It's nice to see you again. It's been quite a while."

Buffy practically tackled Giles into a hug, and he stumbled back slightly. Giles seemed slightly surprised, but he hugged her back tightly.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you went back to England? I missed you... How have you been? When did you get back? Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Buffy shot at him.

Giles laughed softly. "Calm down, Buffy. Perhaps you'd like to talk about this somewhere else... Inside, prehaps?" He said, smiling softly.

"Sure. But, can you make some tea?" Buffy said shyly, a bit embarrassed. "I missed you and your British-y tea habits." She continued, teasingly.

"Of course. And I missed you too." Giles said.

Giles led the way up the stairs to his front door, unlocked it, and allowed Buffy to go inside first. He smiled, followed her inside, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**I don't exactly know where I'm going with this yet, but it'll definately be suspenseful!**


End file.
